


One Hot Minute

by InSearchOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Makeouts, NepKat, One Shot, katnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSearchOfSpace/pseuds/InSearchOfSpace
Summary: Nepeta is crushing on the leader.Karkat... can't believe that ACTUALLY just happened.





	One Hot Minute

It really was no secret that Nepeta had a _mean_ crush on Karkat. Nepeta certainly knew it, her moirail Equius knew it, her buddy Terezi and all of her buddies knew it. Hell, even Karkat knew it, not that Nepeta was aware of that. Nepeta's "closely-guarded secret" wasn't very closely-guarded at all, or secret, but hey, it wasn't like Karkat minded all that much. All it ever really amounted to was a few awkward glances in the lab, and he guessed that was just the price you pay for not wanting to snuff out the hopes and dreams of your friends.

 

Assuming Nepeta never actually planned to confess her love to him, Karkat never had to break her (he presumed) fragile little bloodpusher. Win-win, right? As long as Nepeta never worked up the confidence.

 

Unfortunately, Nepeta used to fight tooth-and-nail with clawbeasts for fun. Cowardice wasn't exactly her forté _,_ and Leijons are such very proud creatures.

 

"Hey, Karkat!" Nepeta called out, causing Karkat to immediately tense up and stop dead in his tracks in the middle of a corridor as Nepeta approached from behind, holding her hands behind her back. A silent "Fuck" escaped him as he rolled his eyes  before turning around to face her. She was already right in front of him, smiling, looking up at him with a soft purr sounding from her throat. 

 

Other than wondering where the fuck Nepeta had actually appearified from, seemingly out of nowhere, Karkat was also thinking about how this situation didn't bode well. They were stood in the middle of a long, reaching corridor with nobody else around and nothing but what seemed to be a janitorial closet a couple feet away from them; It teemed of 'confessing your undying love and affection'. Thus, he had to think of an excuse.

 

"Look Nepeta, you've caught me at a _really_ bad time, do we SERIOUSLY need to do this now? I don't have the--"

 

"Yep!" She said in her usual cheery tone, cutting him off mid sentence as she tilted her head to the side, still smiling.

 

Karkat's eyes widened, and then narrowed. What the fuck? Usually that was enough to get out of a one-on-one confrontation with her. Normally she was all 'sorry to bother you' and 'i'll catch you later instead'. Perhaps he had to be more firm.

 

"I--... Even if I _was_ in the mood to entertain company, Nepeta, which I by the way could not be making any more evident that I'm, shockingly enough, NOT in the mood to do, I also WOULDN'T be able to entertain company, because I'm needed in the lab. Urgently. Being the fucking leader and everything. Now, whatever it is is going to have to--"

 

"They can wait! This is a matter of the utmost impawtance!" Nepeta beamed, taking her hat off of her head to hold it against her chest, before tucking it into an inside pocket of her coat.

 

"No. No, they cannot. Bye." He replied coldly, turning around to walk off. He got about two feet before Nepeta spoke up again. 

 

"...Cautiously, the mighty huntress stalks after her p _rrrey..._ "

 

Roleplay? Seriously? Karkat began to turn around. He'd just about had it with these antics.

 

"Nepeta, would you just get it through your--Mh?!" He was interrupted by a white-knuckled death-grip on the neck of his sweater, yanking him down to her level as she stole a kiss, silencing him as her eyes fell shut. Karkat's eyes were wide open, staring in confusion with a bright red face. He never expected her to be this forward. Never in a million sweeps. Yet, it was happening.

 

His chest was pounding. Nepeta's was oddly calm. Nobody had ever kissed him like this before, and there was Nepeta clinging to him with her arms thrown around him like it was the most natural thing in the world. All Karkat could really do was just stand there in shock, unable to work out a correct way to react to this. Nepeta's arms tightened around him, closing the space between them as she began to stumble slightly, ending up in her leaning even more into Karkat, which in turn caused HIM to stumble backwards, the two of them falling straight through the nearby door into a supply closet. 

 

Karkat landed on his back, knocking into a few run of the mill cleaning utensils, and Nepeta followed suit and came crashing down onto him with an excitable "Whoa!". A dustpan sitting atop a small stool was catapulted into the air, and a wooden mop clattered to the floor, the coarse strings on the end laying atop Karkat's head like an ill-fitting wig. Since they were no longer kissing, it gave Karkat time to regain his thoughts and try to recall what had just happened. "What did you think?" Nepeta asked as her cheeks became lightly dusted with green, still sitting atop him. 

 

"I think your footing leaves something to be desired." Karkat said sarcastically as he moved the mop to one side, and off of his head. It was strange - Karkat... Had conflicted feelings about the matter at hand. On the one hand, this wasn't how Karkat envisioned his evening going. On the other, kissing her felt... Weirdly normal? He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

"I meant about the kiss, silly!" Nepeta purred, playfully rolling her eyes. It was a much more friendly gesture than the sardonic eyerolls of Karkat's own, at least.

 

Before Karkat could pipe up once again, Nepeta's lips curled into a smirk, and she reached her foot back to close the closet door. "Did mew furget already? That's okay, Karkitty! Purrhaps this will jog your memory some~?" She said as the tiny room became darkened, with only the bright overhead lights of the corridor shining through the door's cracks to serve as lighting. It did little to nothing.

 

Nepeta leaned forward, her chest pressed against his, with her knees on either side of his torso. She very gently snaked an arm around the back of his neck, pressing tiny little kisses to his jawline before moving up to his lips. 

 

Even Karkat found himself enjoying this a lot more than anybody would have expected him to. Nepeta was a perfect balance of rough and gentle, and... It wasn't like anybody was going to find out about this right? He laid on his back with a fluttering feeling in his stomach, his hands holding at Nepeta's sides as they locked lips once again. It didn't last long though as Nepeta broke the kiss, instead turning her attention to his neck, pulling back the thick woollen neck of his sweater.

 

"I..." Karkat shut his eyes, a hand finding its way to the back of Nepeta's head, stroking at her hair gently, as to not distract from her kissing of his neck. "I guess... There's worse ways to spend my time..." Karkat said, turning his head away from her. As amazing as this was turning out to be, he couldn't seem to bring himself to admit he was enjoying it. Lord knows why, it wasn't like Nepeta was going to judge him for it. Luckily, it was dark enough that Nepeta wouldn't be able to see his teeth grazing his bottom lip even if she tried. 

 

Nepeta seemed to be having a ball. Her hands laid against his chest as she pressed down against him, gently rubbing at his body, with a light, gentle scratch from her nails. Her purring had only gotten louder. Thankfully, Karkat's sweater would prevent anybody from catching a glimpse of the lovebites he was undoubtedly going to be coming out of this with; Nepeta's smooches were relentless.

 

Pulling back, Nepeta brushed her nose against his, moving a hand up to gently trace her fingertips along his neck, her head now right beside his ear. "AC thinks you like it~..." She said, pecking his cheek before kissing at his neck on the opposite side. 

 

"I never said--... I~... Yeah. Fine." Karkat muttered, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. It was definitely starting to heat up in that closet. Beads of sweat began to form on them, and shirts were beginning to feel awfully damp. "Just don't going around telling everybody, alright?" Karkat said, eyes narrowed as Nepeta kept her face close to his so he could see her. 

 

"My lips are sealed!" Nepeta said with a giggle, putting a hand on his cheek. "In regards to our secret, of-claws!" She added, before pressing her lips against his once more, her tongue slowly sliding into Karkat's mouth. His eyes were wide once again, his grip around Nepeta tightening as her tongue rolled against his. Satisfied little sounds escaped them as they each melted into the kiss, intensity increasing with every passing second. Their hands gripped at each other's clothing needily. There was no telling how far this was going to go. It probably would have gone a lot further, had Nepeta not broken the kiss, pulling back.

 

"So uh..." She began touching her fingers together with a shy smile. "I like you." Nepeta said. Karkat quirked a brow, sitting up, bringing him closer to Nepeta, who was grinning at him suddenly coming closer. 

 

"I gathered." He bluntly said, his hands taking hold of Nepeta's. Karkat wasn't sure what this was exactly, but he did know he was rather fond of it. It was a... Pleasant experience. More pleasant than he could have ever imagined. He still didn't know what he wanted to come of it though. "But as much as I fucking _adore_  sitting in dark, dusty, cramped spaces, we should probably get out of this fucking closet. People are probably going to start wondering where the fuck we are if we don't, and we also-... Maybe should figure out what this makes us." Karkat added, Nepeta beginning to rise to her feet. 

 

"Right! Purrhaps... We can come back, same time tomorrow~?" Nepeta cooed, laying her head against his chest.

 

 

Karkat just sighed. Maybe just this once, he'd be honest. "...You took the words right out of my mouth."

 


End file.
